I'd do anything
by feeling the fall
Summary: Complete!Oliver comes back to Hogwarts to help with Quidditch. Him and Hermione hit it off very well. Just read please I suck at sums.
1. New Quidditch Coach

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything even remotely having to do with Harry Potter. I don't own the song here either. Dido sings it. _Italics _are memories.

I don't wanna move a thing

It might change my memory

Oh I am what I am, I do what I want

But I can't hide,And I won't go,

I won't sleep, I can't breathe

until you're resting here with me

And I won't leave, and I can't hide

I cannot be, Until you're resting here with me

I don't wanna call my friends

For they might wake me from this dream

And I can't leave this bed

Risk forgetting all that's been...

..............

_ He held her tightly against his body. His tongue moving in her mouth, awakening a thousand hidden desires. His breath mingled with hers, the velvet of his tongue moving gently back and forth. A small moan escaped her lips. Was that really her? His hand slid down her back in a caressing motion. Her inexperience made her slightly embarrassed. Her hands fumbled clumsily up his arms and came to rest on his shoulders. She gripped them tightly and experimentally kissed him back. She hadn't ever engaged in these activities before and didn't know what to do. She must have done something right though because his grip on her increased and his movements became more frantic._

........

Suddenly, Hermione awoke. Her eyes opened as the girls around her began to move around the room. Some shuffled off toward the showers, while others just threw their robes on. Hermione shoved the covers back and sat up. She got out of bed and began to dress.

She was thankful she'd been awakened from the dream. If she'd slept any longer, she would have felt shame and embarrassment when the morning came. Consciously she blocked the memory, hardly ever thought about the kiss, but when she fell asleep her mind would wander. She hadn't had the dream for a while and on some level was hoping she'd never have it again. The kiss had lasted 30 seconds maybe a minute but somehow it still haunted her.

She stumbled into Herbology 15 minutes late. When she explained that she was late because Peeves had singled her out and dropped a bucket of ice cold water on her, there was no penalty for either her or Gryffindor. She'd forgotten to mention the fact that she'd managed to perform a drying spell and somehow had caused her hair to become one big ball of fluff along with drying her clothes. It had taken at least 5 minutes to get her hair down to a more normal size; even now it looked slightly poofy. Walking to her seat she ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm it down. She also mentally cursed Peeves in every way and in every language she knew.

During the hands on part of the lesson, Hermione was mercifully paired with Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. She'd known Ginny for a really long time. Even though she'd just met Luna a few years ago and despite the fact that Hermione thought Luna was a little bit of a loon, they had become good friends. Occasionally Luna would still come up with some obscure animal reference that had Hermione rolling her eyes but they got along really well. Luna was also dating Ron Weasley. A fact that most people seemed to think Hermione should care about but in reality she only liked Ron as a friend. He never liked her as anything more either; it was just a misconception by people. Ginny was dating Harry Potter. Both of the couples were pretty serious.

"Hello ladies." Ginny greeted them as they all gathered around their table.

"Hi Ginny. Hi Luna." Hermione said cheerfully, once again unconsciously running her hand through her hair in a feeble attempt to smooth it.

"Hello." Luna addressed them both and smiled. "You know, this is related to the Figanent. It's a distant relation though and Figanent is very rare unlike this plant."

"Oh really?" Ginny said in a noncommittal response.

"And just what is a Figanent?" Hermione asked with another swipe through her hair.

"It's a magical plant, that like this can heal burns. Only it doesn't take days or even hours. It can heal right on contact." Luna said dreamily staring at the plant.

"That would be useful." Hermione said, assuming that this was not a fictional creation. It sounded as if it could possibly exist.

"And it can also change a person's sex." Luna added as an afterthought.

"What?" Hermione said sharply and looked at Luna.

"Why would you put something on a burn if it's going to make you into a man?" Ginny asked logically.

"I know. It is a nasty side effect isn't it?" Luna agreed. "It doesn't help that no one has been able to find any for the past hundred years or so. It's so sad when plants go missing."

"Tragic." Ginny said and looked at Hermione with a smile. Then she noticed Hermione's constant grooming. "Mione, why are you doing that? It's really very distracting."

"Doing what?" Hermione asked distractedly, concentrating on taking a small piece from the plants complicated root system. She stopped momentarily to run a hand through her hair.

"That. And what did you do to your hair anyway?" Ginny asked.

"It does sort of look like you stuck you're fingers in some electrical socket somewhere, it's standing on ends." Luna added, studying Hermione's hair.

Hermione looked up at the pair of them with a horrified expression on her face.

"That was an exaggeration. It's not that bad. I think you've managed to control most of it." Ginny added nudging Luna with her elbow.

"Oh! Yeah I was exaggerating. It looks windblown. Like you've been on a horse ride or a motorcycle. It's very romantic looking you know." Luna smiled at her.

"Romantic? It's horrible. I somehow did it when I dried myself off. I must've said something wrong or did something wrong." Hermione was obviously upset by the whole thing and her gentle slicing motions began to be more of a hack.

"Mione, you really need to be careful with this plant." Luna scolded shaking her head.

No sooner had Luna warned her than her plants roots shriveled up and died. Hermione looked over at her friends. "Could this day get any worse?" She asked them before trudging off to get another plant.

_A little while later...._

"Good god, Mione. What happened to you?" Ron asked as she entered the hallway after the herbology lesson. Luna grabbed his hand and squeezed it very hard. "Ouch! I mean, did you have a good lesson?" Ron amended and shot Luna a look of pain mouthing the word ouch. Luna just looked at him smiling.

"She had a run in with Peeves and came out on the bad end of it." Ginny said then looked at Hermione's hair critically. "It actually looks better now. It's less poofy anyway and there's not so much frizz. Just when you finally get a good hair routine a poltergeist comes along and ruins it. What's a girl to do?"

"Go and find the afore mentioned ghost and kill him. I hate Peeves. Oh well it doesn't matter, at least it's deflating a little." Hermione tried to be positive.

"You mean it was bigger than that?" Ron asked astonished. Once again Luna squeezed his hand, and for such a little thing she packs quite a lot of strength. "I mean, have you heard the news?" Ron completely changed the subject not desiring to have his hand broken by his girlfriend.

"No, what news?" Luna smiled at him.

"Uhm, Dumbledore has got some really big news. He's telling us all about it at the dinner feast tonight. It's some really big deal but very hush hush." Ron told them.

"I wonder what it's about. Dumbledore wouldn't have a special feast for nothing." Hermione added.

"I've heard it has something to do with Quidditch." Harry joined the group and went over to stand next to Ginny.

"Ouidditch? What about it? It better not be cancelled or anything. What would I do all year without it?" Ron commented, looking very distressed at the thought of not having Quidditch.

"Study, maybe?" Hermione joked. "Whatever it is, it better be good because it's going to take a lot to redeem this day."

"Hey Hermione, what have you done to your hair by the way?"" Harry asked giving Hermione's hair an inspecting glance.

"And just what is wrong with my hair?" Hermione asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's sorta…well…" Harry hesitated when he noticed the look Ginny was giving him, "well, it's sorta big."

Hermione's eyebrows rose, "Big?" She asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Big in a good way. I'm just surprised to see you looking so disheveled." Harry finished lamely.

"There is such a thing as stopping when you're ahead, Harry." Ginny rolled her eyes as she told her boyfriend, "Hermione just had a spell backfire on her. It could've happened to anyone and if males were endowed with any manners they wouldn't mention it."

"Besides it looks much better now, in class it was enormous! It must've been three times as big. Now it's beginning to look more normal, and just in time for the feast. How perfect!" Luna commented trying to be helpful and reassuring.

"Three times?" Ron was still sounding amazed.

"Yes, Ron, three times. Just get off it and move on." Hermione snapped.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Ron asked her, causing Hermione to turn around and walk away.

* * *

Hermione walked into the feast and the crowd of students was already buzzing. The tables were only partially full but a steady stream of students would soon have them completely occupied. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and took her seat across from Ron, Luna, Harry, and Ginny. Ron and Luna were holding hands and being very obvious about it. Harry and Ginny were also holding hands but doing so under the table in a more unobtrusive way. Hermione smiled at them all, happy that her hair had finally returned to its beautiful former self. Thankfully whatever happened to her hair had disappeared and it was once more manageable.

"Hello guys! I'm starving." Hermione sat down. "Any more ideas on what this whole thing is about?"

"No, but we won't have to wait long. Here's Dumbledore now." Harry looked toward the head table. There was an extra chair at the table that was currently empty. Dumbledore stood and waited for the room to become silent.

"I can see I've made all of you students curious with this feast. I'll start by telling you that I have two announcements to make. Both are, I hope, good news. First, this year the selection for the team that will be going to the World School Championships is going to take place. Hogwarts has been invited to enter a team in the competition. Only 12 schools are asked to compete so this is a high honor. The team that will be going to represent Hogwarts at the championship is going to be Gryffindor." Dumbledore paused while the whispers and gasps faded away. "It's the only logical choice. They won the house championship last year so they will be the team sent to the world championship. Now for the second piece of news. All good teams need good coaches. An old student has volunteered to come back and be on staff to train the Gryffindor team. He's a professional Quidditch player but has received an injury that placed him on the injury list. His team is kind enough to lend him to us for use duration of training and into the championship." Dumbledore smiled broadly. "He used to be a Gryffindor in fact so he told me there was no way he was going to pass up this chance. Students, here is Oliver Wood." Dumbledore clapped as Oliver stepped out and walked over to Dumbledore.

Hermione's breath automatically caught when she saw him. He was still the most gorgeous man she'd ever met. She'd known him since she started at school and was always drawn to him. Not in a sexual way but in an I really like you way. That was until the kiss...

_The whole Gryffindor table was celebrating their win in the house cup. She ran off to get some more drinks and ran into Oliver in the hall._

_ "Hello, Hermione." His face was beaming, he was so happy._

_ "Hi Oliver, congratulations again." Hermione smiled at him._

_ "Thanks. I was just talking to McGonagall, she's very excited about the win."_

_ "I'm sure she was. Now she gets bragging rights. You seem really happy!" Hermione told him. They stood only a few feet away from each other. She could smell the scent of the soap he'd just showered with. _

_ "I really have you to thank. Water proofing Harry's glasses was brilliant. I don't think we'd have been able to win it without that little trick." Oliver told her graciously._

_ "I think you would've. You're an excellent keeper, you're going to be professional out of school, right?" Hermione was curious about this; there had been a lot of rumors but no confirmation on his part._

_ "Yeah, I am." He looked at Hermione consideringly for a brief second before continuing. "It's actually a little frightening. Here I'm a star, one of the best players. But out there, I'll just be one of many. What if I don't make it?"_

_ Hermione was surprised, but not shocked. Oliver had obviously needed someone to talk to about this and she was convenient. They'd had had a few semi-serious conversations before this one._

_ "You won't fail." Hermione told him confidently._

_ "How do you know?" Oliver asked her smiling._

_ "You love it too much, want it too much. It's not just a dream, it's your reality. You're definitely talented and you will start out as a small fish in a big pond, but everyone starts out that way. You don't give up on a dream just because it isn't easy." Hermione said all this very passionately, possibly more than she meant to._

_ "You're right. Thanks. You're very easy to talk to." Oliver told her and then shocked her by reaching over and pulling her into a hug. She reached around him and hugged him back tightly. "I've know you for three years and now I understand why Harry things you're so great. If those are the types of things you tell him, then he's lucky. You're very inspiring."_

_ Hermione was at a total loss for words. She pulled away to look at his face, to see if he was serious, and that was when he kissed her. It made her tingle from her head to her toes. Oliver quickly ended the kiss._

_ "I'm so sorry, Hermione. You're trying to be a friend and I go and do that. You just looked so sweet and innocent and I felt like what you said was really meaningful." Oliver looked at Hermione with his chocolate brown eyes and her heart melted. When she thought about it, that was probably when she fell in love with him._

_ "I meant it. You can have it all. The Quidditch career, everything." Hermione was still a little in awe of the kiss they'd just shared._

_ "It's strange to think you're so young. You seem so wise. I'm sorry I took advantage of you, you're just a girl compared to me." Oliver shook his head and walked back to the Gryffindor common room..._

This memory replayed itself in Hermione's mind as Oliver made his speech. She hadn't heard a word he'd said. She just sat there embarrassed thinking about what he said. "A little girl" what an annoying thing for him to say and think. Unfortunately, Hermione was still in love with the guy.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and this one should be pretty short only maybe like 5 chappies. Anyway I have it mostly written but I want reviews!! Please please review!! I would be your bestest friend if you did. Anyway! So my other story "head on collision". The Draco/Ginny story…everyone wants me to write a sequel but I'm not really sure about what. I'm fresh outta ideas about them. I mean I want them to have a happy ending!! So do you like this new story?? Please say yes and tell me in a review!! Perty please. By the way I just love this Dido song. I am thinking I like the whole putting a song before the chapter thing. It just kinda lets you guys know what I was listening to when I was writing. It's my mood music….


	2. Don't look behind you

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing here at all. Harry Potter is in no way any creation of mine. Neither is the song. Liz Phair sings it.

Don't look sexy but it just feels right

Not too dirty and it's not too tight

Why I never threw it out

I'll never know exactly why

Keep it in the drawer beside my bed

It's faded pink now

But it used to be red

Starting to fray at the seams

But I know that you'll still love me

Like you did, Like before, Like we will

Be doing it once more…

…..

Hermione was lying in her bed unable to fall asleep. After Oliver had made his speech and the students were allowed to talk to each other about it, it was all anyone talked about. The girls simpered on about having a world famous and very handsome Quidditch player who was rumored to be single around. The guys talked about having a famous player as a coach. Both lines of conversation greatly annoyed Hermione. They were right about everything too; he was gorgeous, he was single and he would be a great coach. Since Oliver left school he'd become a world-class keeper. He played very well helping Puddlemere United to a league title and if he recovered in time, was slated to be the keeper at the Quidditch World Cup.

Hermione turned restlessly onto her side, unable to find a comfortable position. Her mind was thinking about Oliver and only Oliver. She relived the kiss a dozen times and felt embarrassed each time. It was horrible. Why was she obsessing? After all, he probably didn't remember their little kiss. He'd most definitely met many women since he left Hogwarts, so why continue worrying? She wouldn't. That was her new resolution. She wouldn't think about him anymore and she'd avoid him wherever possible so she wouldn't want to kiss his perfect mouth again. And boy was it a perfect mouth...

* * *

Hermione's plan worked well until she ran into Oliver outside class. She was leaving her Defense Against the Dark Arts class when she literally stumbled into him. She regained her balance easily and noticed he was talking to Harry. They looked pretty intent so she was about to leave when Oliver spoke to her.

"Hermione Granger. It's been a long time since I've seen you." Oliver smiled larger when he said it.

"Yep, long time. I'm all grown up now. I'm no longer a little girl." She was irritated at Oliver's casual acceptance of her presence and his nonchalance. "I'm very mature, right Harry?" She looked at Harry for support.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said with a grin. He found the fact that Hermione was flustered and mad very amusing. Wood didn't smile, he just looked at Hermione with an odd expression on his face.

"I'm sure you have, I would expect you to grow up. It's been years. I've changed too." Oliver had changed. He managed to become more handsome than ever.

"I see that. You're taller. Bye, Harry, I'll be late meeting Ron if I don't go now." Hermione turned and walked away abruptly. Days later Hermione was still embarrassed over her quick departure from Oliver and tried not to be too concerned. After all wasn't she supposed to be ignoring Oliver?

* * *

Hermione looked around the hallway trying to make it to the library in time for study group. She would swear she'd heard a noise, an odd sort of echo following her down the hallway. It sounded vaguely like someone walking quickly with an occasional garbled shout thrown in. Finally she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. She was annoyed to find that no one was behind her. She'd been off balance since Oliver had returned and now she was imagining she was being followed. There was this fear inside her that Oliver would remember "the kiss" and then look disgustedly at her for corrupting him by making him kiss someone he deemed still a child. Along with that fear was also disappointment that he didn't remember "the kiss". She remembered it clearly while he seemed not too. She was walking toward the library again, not even paying attention to the noises behind her that were getting progressively louder.

Suddenly a strong masculine hand latched onto her shoulder and spun her around. She was about to scream when she came face to face with….Oliver??

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked more sharply than intended.

"I've only been calling to you for about, oh, the last twenty miles of hallway." Oliver joked. "I didn't mean to scare you, but I was afraid you'd escape off into the library."

For some reason his comment set Hermione on edge. Probably it was because she was always stereotyped and also because the library was exactly where she was headed.

"Why? Do you just assume I have nowhere else to go? Brainy, boring Hermione always has her nose in a book, of course she'd be in the library." The delivery of this little speech would have made lesser men do an about face and run the other way, but not Oliver.

"Ouch, that hurt." Oliver put a hand over his heart jokingly. "Put away the claws. Such fury over one comment. Remind me never to put your name and library in the same sentence. I don't think I'd survive another attack unscathed." He joked with such a sweet and genuine smile that Hermione was helpless against the smile that formed on her lips.

"Then what would Puddlemere do without you? They'd kill me if anything happened to you permanently." She joked back, but thought she saw something dim in his eyes.

"They'd survive." He said.

"Well, sorry I took your head off, you scared me. I didn't expect to see you there and you snuck up on me." Hermione said.

"Not on purpose, I didn't." He paused and smiled playfully. "Well maybe on purpose, you ignored me though. All's fair, right?"

"Sure, in love and war." Hermione added automatically.

"Precisely." Oliver answered and for a moment Hermione just stared at him. She didn't know what to say so, or whether or not he was joking again so, like a coward she just changed the subject.

"The question is: why were you following me?"

"Because I'd forgotten how you looked in your robes and I was suddenly overcome with lustful and entirely inappropriate thoughts." Hermione blushed and was left yet again searching for a response.

"Thanks." She managed finally not looking him in the eyes.

"Oh, not about you. Lustful thoughts about your robes. I like that particular shade of black." He joked and Hermione burst out laughing. Was he flirting with her??

"Seriously, it's not everyday I'm followed by **the** Oliver Wood." For a second she thought she saw that same dimming in his eyes but the playfulness returned quickly.

"No, but you've been followed by **the **Viktor Krum." Before she could respond he continued. "I needed to talk to you. I was wondering if you could talk to Ron for me. He does this weird leg thing while he's keeping and it's excellent. It distracts the opponent and I like it, but he thinks it looks a bit gay so he won't do it."

Of course he'd want to talk about Quidditch right?

"And me telling him this would help you how exactly?" Hermione was genuinely wondering.

"Because you're a girl and if you tell him it's sexy, then it's sexy." Oliver was obviously very pleased with his solution, but Hermione couldn't help laughing again.

"What now?" He smiled at her obvious amusement.

"Luna." Was all Hermione said.

"Err…what?" Oliver's puzzled expression was very very cute.

"Luna is his girlfriend. She's the only girl Ron will listen to these days."

"I thought you two would be together, or maybe you and Harry."

"No. Ron's with Luna and Harry is with Ginny Weasley. They're all very happy." Hermione told him easily.

"You're with?" Was he fishing or just making conversation? Hermione couldn't help but wonder.

"Myself." Hermione informed him. "For a while I was with Viktor Krum but it didn't work out."

"Why?" Oliver asked her eagerly, which surprised Hermione a little bit.

"Because of the distance. He was halfway around the world and I was here. Maybe if I'd been older or something it would have worked, but I couldn't move and he **really** couldn't move, with Quidditch and all." Hermione was being honest. She still talked with Viktor and they were friends. She still loved him actually but it wasn't really enough. She loved him in a strong steady way, not a passionate romantic way and he couldn't accept that. Neither could she for that matter. When they first met and got together everything was great but after a while it wore off. Funny how her fascination with Oliver never wore off...

"But it wasn't because he was a Quidditch player that you two broke up? It was just because he was too far away?" Oliver asked. He seemed interested and she wanted to keep talking to him so she answered.

"That and we just weren't meant for each other like that. I mean, I look at Harry and Ginny and Ron and Luna and you just know they are perfect for each other, no questions about it. But with Viktor...it never felt entirely right, like the fit was just a little off. So, no it wasn't because of Quidditch." She finished thoughtfully. She'd never really thought about it that much but it made sense. Hermione suddenly realized that she was discussing her love life with Oliver and she blushed horribly.

"I see. Well, I guess I need to let you go off to wherever you're going. Thanks for talking to me about Ron. So any idea where I can find this Luna?" Oliver switched back into his Quidditch coach role.

"The library." Hermione told him and looked away quickly.

"Oh, and how do you know this?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"Lucky guess?" Hermione joked and Oliver gently grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"Now, how do you she's in the library? I thought you weren't going to the library." He asked grinning.

"Because she's in the same study group as me." Hermione answered and cracked a smile.

"So, you were going to the library after all? I think you owe me something for that little blow up earlier." Oliver was still smiling at her and Hermione became very aware that he still held her chin in his hands because when she tried to look away she was held tight. "Something like…" He leaned in close to her, "like walking with me to the library." He pulled away and Hermione had to do a mental regroup. For a second she would swear he was about to kiss her but he hadn't. "I'll think of something that you owe me later." He said and stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Deal?"

She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Sure." She managed to say.

"Let's go, then." He dropped her hand and began walking toward the library. Hermione quickly caught up with him. Their conversation on the way there was minimal because it wasn't a long walk. When they walked into the library together everyone noticed. The people in Hermione's study group stopped and looked at her. She walked over to them and looked at Luna.

"Oliver wants to talk to you about something. Some uh…strange and exotic plant." Hermione tried to think of some lie that would convince everyone at the table.

"Really?" Luna looked up at Oliver with a whimsical smile.

"Yeah. It has some really great rejuvenating powers. Let's go out to the hall ok? Don't want to disturb anyone." He smiled at Luna and the two left together. Hermione quickly went to sit down beside Ginny.

"So what's going on?" Ginny whispered at Hermione.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Really, I thought we were friends."

"Nothing is going on. He needed to talk to Luna and I knew where she was, that's all." Hermione told her trying not to draw attention from people around them.

"Why do you look all flustered then?" Ginny asked smugly.

"Later, Ginny. Not here alright?" Hermione gave in to her inquisitive friend.

A/N: Hey guys! So do you like?? Please please review!! I love reviews more than anything…not more than anything but more than most things. So I know this song was a little odd but it just seemed right, it's actually called favorite and the chorus has "you're like my favorite underwear" in it. But thanks for the reviews from earlier and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I went through the first chapter and fixed some of the stuff you all pointed out. You're actually really really right I was totally redundant in my words and I even repeated stuff so muchas gracias!! I like constructive criticism. Oh and I actually worked on this scene between them a bit and it's my favorite in this whole story so I hope you liked it. But anyway! More chappies a little later…


	3. Love Sucks

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter in no way. It's not my creation at all or anything. I don't have anything to do with the song either.

Love is tragic, Love is bold

You will always do what you are told

Love is hard, love is strong

You will never say that you were wrong.

I don't know when I got bitter

but love is surely better when it's gone.

………

"It's later, now you can tell me." Ginny told Hermione as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"When I said nothing, it really was nothing. We ran into each other in the hall and then he asked if I knew where Luna was." Hermione hedged.

"Are you giving me the abbreviated version or is that really all that happened?" Ginny was relentless when she wanted to know something.

"Only slightly." Ginny looked at her and Hermione sighed. "Fine, we ran into each other, I think maybe he almost kissed me and then he asked me where Luna was."

Ginny stopped, causing the person behind her to bump into her.

"Watch it." The girl said and moved along.

Ginny ignored the girl and looked slack jawed up at Hermione. "He almost kissed you and you weren't going to tell me? And what do you mean almost?"

"I was going to tell you just not right here. And I mean I think he wanted to kiss me but then he stopped and changed the subject. He leaned in and then stopped. Maybe I just had something on my face and he wanted a closer look, who knows." Hermione tried to be nonchalant about it.

"Oh no, Hermione Granger, I know all about you so don't try and act like it didn't mean anything. If you think he almost kissed you, he probably did and that's a good thing. You've only been in love with him for how many years…since you were born?"

"See, this is precisely why I didn't want to tell you. Because what if he didn't almost kisse me, what If I misread it? I can't let him get a hold of me again. It's like this insane thing he does to me and he doesn't even have a clue I'm breathing." Hermione lamented.

"Yeah, but Mione, what if he **was **going to kiss you?" Ginny asked gently.

* * *

Ginny's question haunted Hermione all through dinner. She kept replaying their conversation in the hall and she teetered between wishing Oliver had kissed her and wishing he'd never come back to Hogwarts. She looked up at him during dinner and found him talking to the teacher next to him. He was so amazingly handsome. She looked around the room and noticed at least a dozen other girls staring up at him too. He couldn't have been interested in her, not when he could have any girl he wanted.

"So Hermione, you planning on eating your food or just mashing it into tiny bits?" Ron asked and stared pointedly at Hermione's plate.

"I'm not really hungry." She answered tartly.

"Well you better eat up Ron, you've got practice tonight." Luna reminded Ron. She was always doing stuff like that. Reminding him of things or helping him with things. Surprisingly, Ron loved it even though he didn't always show it.

"I know. I'm pretty excited about it too. I think we've got a real great team this year and with Wood back we're only bound to get better." And off the crowd went into talk about Quidditch and Hermione eagerly joined in, thankful for the distraction.

* * *

"Luna. Luna I need you to stay calm alright?" Ginny came rushing into the room and stood next to where Hermione and Luna were sitting and studying.

"I am calm, silly." Luna replied. "But why aren't you at Quidditch practice?"

"Well, I came to tell you that there was an accident. Ron was hit in the face by a bludger. Badly. He was blocking a shot when it smacked him right in the face." It was then that Hermione noticed all the blood on Ginny's robes. "You can head down to the field, I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey."

"Well, I'd better go then. Hermione can you come with me?" Luna asked very, very calmly causing Ginny and Hermione to exchange looks.

"Sure, Luna." Hermione got up and Luna followed.

"You're extremely calm considering." Hermione commented as they made their way to the pitch.

"Oh, I'm very cool under pressure. Besides what will my being panicked help?"

"Nothing." Hermione said.

"Exactly." Luna answered causing Hermione to smile.

* * *

When they arrived, the players were gathered around Ron. Harry and Oliver were kneeling next to him trying to stop the bleeding. Ron's face looked like it had been run over and he was unconscious. Luna kneeled down beside Ron and took his hand in hers. She looked a little pale, but ok. Oliver looked up and barely gave Hermione a glance as he focused on Luna.

"He'll be ok. We just have to get him to Madame Pomfrey. Haven't seen anything yet that she can't fix." Oliver told Luna.

"Thanks, I know he'll be ok, but did he block the point?" Luna asked, rubbing Ron's hand in hers.

"What?" Oliver was surprised.

"That is the first thing he'll want to know when he wakes up, did he block the point." Luna said smiling at a still unconscious Ron.

"Yeah. Blocked it, he always does. He's an excellent keeper." Oliver told her.

"Oh, dear me. Look at this blood everywhere. He'll take a while to heal." Madame Pomfrey arrived and conjured a stretcher for Ron. "Luna you can come with me, but everyone else needs to see about Ron later."

The crowd watched them go to the infirmary sadly. "That's it for tonight I think. It's been a rough night, so get some rest. I need you all out here fresh tomorrow." Oliver told the team and they started off toward the locker rooms. Harry and Ginny left without even noticing Hermione still standing there. Oliver looked at her, even with blood all over his robes he managed to look devastatingly handsome.

"Luna is a very interesting girl." He commented smiling. "She likes Ron a lot. Probably even loves him."

"She does. He loves her too. You can tell by the way they act." Hermione said.

"Some people might think they were too young to be in love, that they can't experience the depth of emotion required for love. What do you think about that?"

"They're wrong. Love is natural and anyone can experience it. I know one couple that met when they were only five years old then they dated through school then got married and they have been happily married for twenty years. Both swear it was love at first sight. I don't think age really matters, I think the commitment to the love is what matters. Being there for each other through whatever comes." Hermione shrugged as she told him. "What about you?"

"I agree completely." He answered.

Hermione tried to resist asking him is he'd been in love but it was gnawing at her and she couldn't.

"Have you ever…" she trailed away embarrassed to finish.

"been in love?" Oliver smiled and finished for her. "Well, I love my dog. Oh, but that's not the love you mean, eh? Honestly, I have or actually I am." He corrected himself.

Hermione felt something inside her break a little at his answer.

"I don't know if she loves me back though. We're completely opposites, me and her." He tilted his head and looked at Hermione. "I'm a little intimidated by her. She's a great person and I'm not sure if I should try and make something happen or not. What do you think I should do?"

"You're intimidated by her?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Mmm…" Oliver agreed. "She's this brilliant girl and beautiful as they come. All together that's a scary little fireball to approach. Then, there's the fact that I'm not even sure she likes me."

"I think that you need to tell her." Hermione blurted, wanting to get this whole conversation over. The last thing in the world she wanted to hear was about Oliver's love life.

"Why?" Oliver asked her smiling. He had the most amazing mouth, Hermione thought distractedly.

"Because she'd want to know."

"Maybe I will tell her then."

"Or you could just feel her out a little bit to see if she likes you." Hermione rushed out not wanting him to tell some girl that he was in love with her. "I mean, talk to her see what she says that sorta thing." Hermione finished embarrassedly.

"Feel her out? I could try that I suppose. Do you want to come check on Ron with me?" Oliver asked motioning toward the castle.

"I think I'll check and see how Ginny's doing. I'll see about Ron later." Hermione flashed him a smile.

"Ok. I'll see you later, Hermione." Oliver started toward the hospital.

* * *

"Ginny did you forget I was there? You just left me with Oliver." Hermione asked Ginny the second she walked into the room.

"No." Ginny smiled mischievously. "I knew, but I chose to forget. You mean to tell me you didn't like being alone with him?"

"That's not the point."

"So what happened? Did you guys make sweet love or what?" Ginny joked.

"No. He told me about this girl that he's in love with." Hermione sounded desolate.

"Are you serious?" Ginny was astounded.

"Yes. He said he loved her and he even asked me if I thought he should tell her how he felt or not."

"What'd you say?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yes and no. I said he should tell her but not until after he'd figured out how she felt about him." Hermione pointed at Ginny accusingly. "I told you he didn't even know I existed. Now he's asking me about his love life."

"What a mess...I'm sorry Mione, really I am. At least Ron will be ok." Ginny shifted subjects.

"That's good news! What is going to happen to him." Hermione was genuinely happy about the fact that Ron was going to be all right.

"Nothing really. He'll be up there healing for a while but he's still able to do his class work. He got excited when he thought he'd get to miss that for a while and then Pomfrey came in and told him he'd be able to do the work. The face he made was hilarious." Ginny grinned remembering his expression.

"I'm sure it was classic Ron. Look I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." Hermione got up and went to bed feeling more than a little sad about Oliver being in love with some girl.

A/N: Hey low. What's going on? Oh, I'm dandy. So did you like? I hope the dialog between these two worked. It did in my head but you never know what it comes out like. So, yes you are right about how could Ginny and Luna and Hermione be in the same class together. It was a special occasion because there were only a limited amount of plants is why. I suppose I shoulda put that in there somewhere. Oh, and Hermione was remembering kissing Oliver. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked this chappie. There are only 2 left.


	4. More Important than Quidditch?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Not Harry Potter and not the song. It's Simple Plan.

Another day is going by

I'm thinking about you all the time

But you're out there and I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head

cause so many things were left unsaid

But now you're gone and I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance to make you understand

I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms

to try to make you laugh, Somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you

will you remember me, cause I know I won't forget you…

……..

The next morning Hermione went to the hospital wing to check on Ron. He was doing considerably better. His face still looked like road kill, but he would fully recover.

"Hermione, would you mind doing me a favor?" Madame Pomfrey asked Hermione as she sat next to Ron.

"No, not at all." Hermione still had two hours before classes started, so she had some time to kill.

"I need you to take this form to Oliver Wood. It's a medical form about this incident." Hermione's expression showed her lack of enthusiasm about the favor. "I would really appreciate it." Madame Pomfrey told her.

"Ok." Hermione agreed reluctantly. Obviously she wanted to see Oliver but she didn't want to hear about his love life anymore. Maybe she could just drop it off quickly. "What if he isn't there?" Hermione asked.

"Just slide it under his door. He'll get it." Taking the letter Hermione set off towards Oliver's office.

* * *

She knocked on the door lightly, not wanting to wake anyone. No one answered so she knocked again, a little louder. This time Oliver opened the door and Hermione could tell he was surprised to see she was the one disturbing him.

"Hermione, what a nice surprise. Isn't it a little early for you to be wandering the halls? Oh, and the library is that way, just in case you're lost." He pointed down the hallway, trying to conceal a smile.

"Hah. You're very amusing…to yourself. I'm here on an errand actually."

"Oh you've been sent on a mission? Should I guess what it is? You're here to tell me that breakfast is going to be late? Maybe you're here to fix that leg on my desk so that it stops wobbling or it could be the classic seduction. Which is it? I know which one I prefer." Oliver opened the door and invited Hermione into his office.

"Like I could seduce you." Hermione snorted and then stopped because she realized she actually said that thought out loud.

"Hmm….well you never know until you try, right?" Oliver smiled at her in what she thought had to be a seductive way.

"It's a letter from Madame Pomfrey." Hermione thrust the letter at him. He walked to Hermione and took it from her, gently brushing her fingers in the process.

"Thanks. This is very important." Oliver didn't move back away from her, he just stood close to her. "So, you know what we talked about yesterday?" He asked softly.

"Love." Hermione said through a mouth that had gone dry because she was nervous.

"Yes, love." He smiled at her and Hermione felt herself get tingly. She loved that smile. "I was wondering…have you ever been in love?"

"Me?" She asked dumbly.

"Yes, you." He pointed his finger at her, touching her gently.

"I've been in love. He was wonderful." Hermione didn't want to give too much away; if he realized he was who she loved she'd be mortified.

"What happened?" Oliver asked. He was looking at her rather intently.

"He had to go and do other things besides being with me."

"Like Quidditch?" Oliver asked and Hermione's heart leapt out of her chest. He figured out she loved him.

"What?" Hermione stuttered in shock.

"Krum. I just thought he was who you were talking about."

"Oh, yeah." Relief flooded her body.

"Do you still love him?" Oliver asked, walking back to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Viktor? No. I mean we're friends and I care about him. But I don't love him that way." Hermione answered honestly.

"Good to know that you've been able to move on." Oliver stood up and put the letter Hermione had brought him into a file.

"Why was that so important?" She walked over to stand next to Oliver, looking over his shoulder.

"It's an incident report. I have to fill them out whenever someone is in the infirmary for more than a few days." He turned around and showed her a massive file.

"Oh my Lord. Are those all from Quidditch?" Hermione asked with a slight giggle in her throat.

"It's a rough game, Quidditch. They are all only from this year." He told her smiling and Hermione laughed.

"That is insane. How do you play and not have any scars? You're face is perfect." Oliver smiled at the compliment she hadn't even realized she'd given.

"I have a few. Here's one." He lifted the arm of his shirt, revealing a thin scar from his elbow to the middle of his upper arm. Hermione traced it gently with her finger.

"That's barely even noticeable." She commented as she trailed her finger back over it again.

"I have one that's worse. It's here." He lifted his shirt off his chest revealing a scar that ran over his abdomen and chest. "Someone hit me with the end of a broken broomstick after my team beat them." He looked down at it. "Here." He grabbed Hermione's hand. "You can touch this one too." He placed her hand on his chest. Hermione found herself entranced by Oliver's physique. He was amazing. He had long lean muscles from his extensive Quidditch training and suddenly she felt herself wanting to do a lot more than simply touch. Hermione looked up into Oliver's eyes and met a strangely tender gaze. He smiled softly at her.

"What do you think?" He asked and Hermione had no idea what he was talking about. "This isn't the reason I'm here. I mean it is officially the reason why I'm here, I do need the time to recover but it's not the sole reason I'm here." He told her.

"I think you need the time. It's important that you aren't injured further." Hermione answered, her hand still on his abdomen.

"Yes, but do you still think I'm as handsome as before? Does it retract from my looks?" He joked with her playfully.

"No. Maybe it even makes you more attractive. That whole rugged, not-afraid-to-get-hurt man look."

"Maybe? That's not a yes."

"That's not a no either."

Was Hermione really flirting with Oliver? In the olden days, before he became a Quidditch star and before they'd kissed they use to flirt. It was in an easy friendly sort of flirting, this felt much more serious. They'd been friends back then and now she wanted much more than friendship from Oliver. It didn't help that he was looking at her like he wanted exactly the same thing. That was when she remembered the girl that Oliver was in love with. She pulled her hand away and took a step back.

"I should go, I have class in a little while." She tried to soften the obvious withdraw with a smile. Oliver just looked at her a little stunned, but not entirely surprised.

Oliver checked his watch. "Hermione, you've got at least an hour before classes start."

"I know...but I was going to study for something." She lied quickly.

"What? Maybe I could help. Sometimes I wish I'd paid more attention to things other than Quidditch at Hogwarts."

"Trust me, paying attention in class isn't the only important thing." Hermione told him.

"True, but there are other important things I thought I didn't have time for or was too scared to get involved with that matter." Oliver told her. She felt like he was trying to give her clues in some sort of puzzle, but she was lost as to what. "You know how you look back at things and think why didn't I just do this, or why didn't I do that? Or, why didn't I see how totally vital to me that was. It's like I missed something and had a feeling I'd regret it, but I didn't realize that I'd feel completely lost without it. So yeah, there are more important things than studying."

"I don't really need help. Besides, I must be interrupting your schedule." Hermione tried to sound apologetic.

"Yes you must. Geeze, you're such an inconvenience to me. I can't believe you had the nerve to knock on my door so early in the morning. What a pain, do you think you could just leave?" Oliver said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I'm very sorry. I'll have to remember to come an hour earlier tomorrow."

"I'd have to kill you if you did that. Saturday is the only day when I'm allowed to sleep in. I don't think anyone would forgive me for killing you, not to mention the mess it'd make. That's a bad plan." He said smiling. "But you can come later in the morning and hear no complaints. Do you want to have breakfast with me?"

Oliver changed subjects quickly. It was a trait he had, at least around Hermione. It was very disarming, causing her to say what's on her mind instead of trying think up a suitable lie.

"Tomorrow?" She asked, confused whether he meant tomorrow or now.

"Today was what I was thinking, but tomorrow works too."

"Today is fine. I'm pretty hungry." Hermione told him embarrassed.

"I have a secret stash here. It keeps me from starving to death between meals." He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some food.

They ate together and talked. They discussed many things but Hermione steered clear of the topic of love. She was surprised to hear Oliver talk to her like they use to do. Obviously they had never before discussed things in depth like they were now but Hermione was still surprised by how well she actually knew him. He was still the Oliver she'd known from his days at Hogwarts. He's grown up a lot, because he'd had to for Quidditch. He was a natural leader and Puddlemere needed a leader so he'd matured rapidly to fill the role. Other than that he seemed very similar to what he was before he'd found fame. Eventually Hermione had to leave and reluctantly went to her classes quietly tucking away the memories to savor for the rest of her life.

A/N: I love that song I surely do. I wish someone would write a song about me. Wouldn't that be great…So guys thanks and thanks for the reviews!! It kills me that there is only one chapter left but alas it is so. I hope you liked this little chappie it was fun to write. They are such a cute couple and I think maybe we all wish we had an Oliver of our own don't we?? Heck I know I do. Anyhow! Thanks again and please review I love them so much!!! By the way anyone who hasn't read my other Fic. It's called Head On collision and it's a Ginny/Draco story. It's really uhmmm got sex in it but I love it love it!! So if you want to read it please do!! Oh and as always review!!


	5. beautiful even back then

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all, in any way, in the least. I don't own the song either.

_Don't get me wrong_

_If I'm looking kind of dazzled_

_I see neon lights _

_whenever you walk by_

_Don't get me wrong _

_If you say hello and I take a ride_

_Upon a sea where the mystic moon_

_Is playing havoc with the tide_

_Don't get me wrong_

_Don't get me wrong_

_If I'm acting so distracted_

_I'm thinking about the fireworks _

_That go when you smile…._

_…once in a while_

_two people meet_

_seemingly for no reason_

_they just pass on the street_

_suddenly thunder showers everywhere_

_who can explain the thunder and rain_

_but there's something in the air._

……..

After three weeks, Ron was allowed to leave the infirmary. He was mostly recovered and dying to get back to Quidditch. In the weeks since Hermione and Oliver had their conversation in his office, Hermione had seen a great deal of him. Since all her best friends played Quidditch she was usually near them. The pair had had lots more conversations. Some were deep and some were completely retarded but Hermione loved every second of every conversation. Hermione found herself searching for him in the crowds and in the hallways and on the streets of Hogsmeade, she was once again totally in love. They hadn't had anymore "moments" when Hermione thought she'd die if he didn't touch her. They did flirt a lot though, which was something Hermione enjoyed. She found herself wanting increasingly more than a simple friendship with him.

Today she was at Hogsmeade, a group of friends had decided to take a trip to the village. She was getting ready to go into the post office when she heard a group of girls beside her whispering excitedly. She looked at them annoyed and rolled her eyes and then she noticed who they were whispering about. Oliver was standing a few feet away talking to some guys. Almost as if on cue Oliver looked up and noticed her looking at him. He smiled and waved, then beckoned her over to him. She followed gladly, excited to see him.

"Hi Hermione. How are you?" Oliver asked her giving her a huge grin. "These are my friends, they're some team mates of mine. This is Chris Maxwell and Miller Ferris, guys this is Hermione Granger." Hermione knew that the two guys she was just introduced to were also famous Quidditch players and most people would be stunned to get to meet one, let alone two, but she just smiled and said,

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Miller, who was cute and if Hermione hadn't been in love with Oliver might have inspired unpure thoughts, told her. "You go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. It's my last year." Oliver was standing so close to Hermione that she could smell his soap. It was the still same one he used years ago.

"What are you going to do when you finish?" Chris asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't really have any plans." Just as Chris was about to ask another question the group of girls moved in and began begging for autographs and blatantly hitting on them. Oliver grabbed Hermione's arm and made a subtle exit.

"Don't you feel a little guilty about leaving your friends like that?" Hermione teased Oliver as they made their way down the road.

"No, it happens. They don't mind. I suppose that's the price of fame, right? You lose your privacy but it's just all part of the game."

"Do you mind that, people just walking up to you and getting in your face? Those girls seemed pretty eager."

"Ahhh…the groupies are something different than most normal fans. Usually people just want a photo or an autograph or maybe tell you what they think of you but not the groupies, they want one thing and the bragging rights that they get from it. They lack substance, besides they can't have something that's already taken. I already have someone I want to…well…do all those things they offered with." Oliver reminded Hermione.

"How's that going? Have you told her yet?" Hermione asked because she felt like she should not because she wanted to.

"Not yet. I've been feeling her out, like you told me. I think maybe she likes me, but I'm not sure if she only uhm…wants me or if she loves me." Oliver actually blushed, which made Hermione smile.

"She's not worth it if she only…wants you." Hermione wasn't entirely comfortable with that concept.

"Did I tell you that she broke my heart?"

"Who would be dumb enough to do that?" Hermione said and then slapped her hand over her mouth because she couldn't believe she'd actually said that out loud. She needed to work on her verbal impulse control.

"What?" Oliver stopped walking and pulled Hermione to a stop next to him. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, his voice urgent and confused.

"I meant well…who would break your heart." She sighed and gave in to herself. She would tell him the truth and then go on and at least have the memories. "You're a really great catch."

"Because I'm famous?"

"No, because you're cute and funny and you are…well…you. I can't explain it but I think you're a remarkable person. You are the only person I know that makes me laugh in every single conversation we have. I don't even have to talk to you and you can make me smile, it's like you can just look at me and I want to smile." Hermione couldn't look at his eyes so she focused on his chin.

"What? Hermione, I can't believe this. Are you- what are you saying? Is this a friend telling a friend of something else?" Oliver asked sounding dumbfounded.

"I'm your friend but that's not all. I really like you. So, who broke your heart?" Hermione asked eager to find some solid thing to talk about.

Oliver grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"You. You broke my heart."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look utterly bewildered. "Excuse me?" She spit out shocked.

Oliver laughed. "You did. After we won the house cup and we kissed I thought that maybe we could become something more than friends. I realize you were really young but I still thought maybe we could just wait until later in our relationship to do the more…adult things."

"Oh my gosh." Was all Hermione could manage to utter before Oliver continued.

"Yes, well, then you went and began dating Viktor Krum, who I might add is my age anyway. So it was just me that you didn't want to be with." Oliver was obviously still upset about her alleged transgression.

"You liked me all the way back then?" Hermione still couldn't wrap her mind around this.

"I thought it was obvious." He sounded frustrated.

"No, Oliver. No it wasn't obvious. I thought you hated me after we kissed. You called me a little girl. What was I supposed to think? And then you didn't even talk to me. I was devastated and you just went along with your Quidditch career, I've seen the pictures of you with all those women. You couldn't have liked me that much." Hermione was getting annoyed, she'd always seen those pictures and been jealous of the women with him.

"No Hermione, I love you that much. I couldn't just sit there. I thought about you all the time, I tried to replace you with other things but it never worked." Oliver was smiling now, a great huge genuine smile.

"But why me? I'm so ordinary." Hermione said the thing that was always on her mind, always plaguing her thoughts. How could she be worthy of such a sought after male?

"Because you are who you are. It's just like you said earlier. You are the only person who can always make me laugh, no matter what. Even if I'd just lost a huge match you'd still be able to get me to smile. It's obvious that you understand me. Besides you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He meant what he said, Hermione could tell by his expression that he meant every single word. She felt like crying and laughing at the same time. Instead she just kissed him. And was thoroughly kissed back.

"It's really strange. My mom met my dad and she said she just knew that he was the man for her. She said she could never look at another man after she met him. It was kinda the same way with you, only obviously you're female and I'm male right? It must run in the blood, this love at first sight gene." Oliver told Hermione as they made their was through Hogsmeade. They were holding hands, actually holding hands. Hermione could hardly believe it.

"My mom and dad were set up on a blind date. It worked out though because obviously they're still happily married."

"Blind date?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, you know where they don't know each other and their friends think they're both hopelessly single, so they set them up on a date. I don't think they usually work out but for my parents it did."

"It's a bit risky just going out with some strange person."

"Well, hopefully your friends aren't completely stupid and don't set you up with a mass murderer or something like that."

"So, maybe they had a case of love at first sight too." Oliver told her, bending down to kiss her softly.

"How could you love me when we met? I was a giant furball with hideous teeth." Hermione asked when he finished his kiss.

"I know, I am quite noble aren't I? Loving you even when you were a little ugly duckling." He joked and Hermione hit him and not softly either. "I think I saw that you were beautiful, just not yet. And then I talked to you, and I was entranced."

"Entranced huh?" And then she kissed him because with him she just felt like everything was perfect. Months later she would realize that things didn't only feel perfect, they were perfect.

A/N: There is the totally sappy ending. I know it's chessy but I couldn't help it. I think that people really are that cheesy when they are alone together so why not write it. So anyways! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading it! I love to make people happy. And yes Oliver just needs to be real because he's so totally delicious. You just can't deny that. Anyway! Thanks again guys!! Please review and tell me what you think!!


End file.
